Beyond Duty
by madhatter48
Summary: Dylan/Sam what could have happened after duty of care. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I love this pair! :)**

** Casualty isn't mine blah blah blah...**

"_I wasn't always miserable"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>

I had to protect Dylan from that man but afterwards I just didn't have the energy to do anymore. I went and sat by Marston. I thought I heard someone by the door but by the time I looked there was nobody there.

By the time I go home the ED is completely deserted except from a few night shift workers. I set off walking; I don't actually know where I'm going. Street after street I wander, I walk along the canal the gentle lapping of small waves is very relaxing.

There are a few little boats here on the canal. Some of them look quite homely others more industrial. There is a dog walker up ahead, he turns into one of the boats but looks back down the street towards me. I can't see who he is but he seems a bit startled by my presence. I keep walking but as I draw closer I realise that I am actually looking at Dylan. I try to pretend I haven't noticed but he stops me, catching my wrist.

'I really wasn't always miserable,' he starts, 'I was actually quite happy. I just hate their prying. I would like my private life to stay well, private.'

'They will talk. Let them,' I say, 'The interest will die down eventually.'

'You look tired. Come in for a minute, I could give you a lift home.' I hear him offer.

'That would be nice thanks.' I say, too tired to actually think about it much.

I recognise some of the furniture in his house from our old one. I settle on the sofa waiting for him to feed Dervla and grab his keys...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bit of both POVs here! Not mine blah de blah! Geez if it was, Dylan and Sam would have got back together straight after Next of Kin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan<strong>

I had not expected to come home from walking Dervla and find Sam on the same street. I really did not expect me to then invite her in to my little floating house. I quickly grab some food for Dervla and grab my keys from the drawer. Walking back in to the sitting room I find Sam curled up fast asleep. Her long hair draped around her shoulders. It would be a shame to wake her; she needs the sleep after today. I pick her up gently and carry her through to the bedroom. She barely stirs as I cover her with the duvet. I have one last check that she is alright as I turn out the light and close the door. I settle on the sofa and gradually let myself fall asleep.

**Sam**

Even in the pitch black I can tell that I'm not in my own bed. I think back; the car crash, explosion, chemical spill and then, Dylan. I'm at Dylan's house, but he's not here. Not in the room anyway. I lean over and find a small alarm clock; 3:16am joy!

I reluctantly get out of bed and open the door. I can see the faint outline of Dylan on the sofa. I shake him until he wakes up.

'Why are you sleeping here?' I whisper.

'You're in the bedroom; you need it more than me.' He says blearily.

'However tired and annoyed at you I am, I don't want you to lose sleep. Come through, we are still married. I can cope with sharing.' I joke.

'I suppose that's the best offer I'm going to get at this time. I'll be one second.'


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd and possibly final chapter! :0 And again not mine :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>

I wake to find myself lying huddled next to Dylan. I don't care how bad I should feel about being here; it feels good to be held again.

'Good morning. Sleep well?' He suddenly asks.

'Yeah thanks. You?' I reply slightly startled.

'Yes. Want some breakfast? I can only offer toast with some various toppings'

'That will be fine thank you. Our normal breakfast then.' I say remembering that when we lived together we would always have toast with honey or jam, or -on some of our silly days- both.

'I suppose so.' He says flashing that half smile, the one that can mean so many things. Today it is genuinely happy, I think.

**Dylan**

Before I know it here I am sitting having breakfast, laughing like I used to. We always loved having breakfast together, chatting about our plans for the day. It felt good back in the bedroom, nice to know that even when she woke up with my arms around her she didn't flinch. Perhaps we were not as miserable as I believed.

'I'll wash up,' She offers as we finish, already gathering the plates.

'Okay but I'm going to make coffee, want some?'

'Oh yes. That would be nice.' She smiles, her eyes lighting up.

My kitchen is too small for both of us to work easily. She stands at the sink, cleaning the plates the leaving them to dry. I have to brush past her to get the mugs out of the cupboard. The kettle boils and I pour our coffee, placing it on the table. I go back to get the milk and as I pass Sam she turns round.

'All finished' she says stumbling into me. I catch her before she can fall any further. I have my hands on her waist and I move to pull away. She looks slightly startled but just puts her arms on my shoulders and hugs me. I hug her back; the sudden realisation that together we aren't that miserable dawns on me. I don't want to let go.

* * *

><p>an

Finished? I think. But if anyone has any ideas to add to this story I will take them on board! and perhaps do an epilogue!

HB x


End file.
